mseversefandomcom-20200214-history
Xaro Tarax
Xaro Tarax is an archangel and planeswalker from Edarin. His spark ignited during his ascension to an angel of war, interrupting the process, and making him unable to use his wings in normal circumstances. As of Shadows of Vaask, Xaro has become a host of the Blight. While not dead yet, he is no longer in control. Spells and Equipment Xaro's strength is directly related to the amount of violence occurring around him, quickly making him very dangerous in an all out fight. There is no known ceiling to Xaro's increased power, but he begins at a relatively low power, making him susceptible to a single combatant, especially one that is able to use Xaro's own strength against him. Most of Xaro's spells are emotional manipulation in his immediate area, inspiring violence, bravery, or fear in those around him. Xaro has collected a wide arsenal of weapons during his travels. His weapon of choice was Shimmersting, a broadsword that creates illusory duplicates of the wielder. Other weapons include the Sun's Bane from Novea, Orria's staff, and a talking axe known as Jack. Early Life and Ascension The plane of Edarin once boasted one of the most diverse ecosystems in the Multiverse, but with every passing year, the violent elves of the plane stamp out species after species. Xaro became a warrior to defend his dying people against the elven hordes. Xaro suffered much on the battlefield, having his tongue cut out by the elves and nearly dying on multiple occasions, but still he returned to the battlefield. His dedication seemed to be rewarded in a losing battle against the elves when he became infused with red mana, beginning to ascend to archangel, granting him powers that would no doubt turn the tide of the fight. However, this was interrupted by his planeswalker spark igniting during the ascension, preventing his wings from being fully developed and tearing him to Novea. Relidon On Novea, Xaro would find an even greater war, with the entire plane fighting against each other. Xaro coursed with power he had never experienced before, and used it to dominate this new war he had found. Over the next few months, he united the plane under his wing against the Anoran Order, heavily defended in the plane's mountains. In the final siege against the Anorans, the plane's sun avatar descended on the battlefield, attempting to annihilate all the combatants. Xaro refused to let any other win this war he had dedicated so much time to, killing the avatar with the Sun's Bane, the very sword it had helped forge centuries ago. Xaro was not aware of this, or the efforts that had been made to ensure he had this sword, and proceeded to fight the Anorans into surrender. Considering the war won and not interested in dealing with the aftermath, Xaro left Novea and began hunting Orria Mirrorpelt, the monkey planeswalker that had been working with the sun avatar and constantly interfering with Xaro during his conquest. Conclusions After two years of being chased, Orria finally gave up and baited Xaro to Arqaan, hoping the growing civil war on the plane would distract Xaro as it had on Novea, and offer an opportunity to kill him. Instead, Xaro was empowered by the warfare and killed Orria, taking her staff as a trophy. Return to Edarin Shadows of Vaask Oirohpo Planes Visited * Edarin * Novea * Ophorio * Oirohpo * Tirvana * Arqaan Category:Planeswalkers Category:Cajuniverse